


Sex Buddies

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No feelings attached, was what they agreed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

 

Heat met heat, skin met skin, but eyes—eyes never met eyes. That was just how they were, and how they supposed would always be.

 

The black-haired man only rested his back against the headboard as the smaller blond that was his partner for the night—and recently also any other night—straddled over him; his tender soft knees digging into the white sheets sinfully as he rode the shaft that was impaled into him vigorously like an animal in heat, his hazel eyes blown wide with uncontained pleasure that was pooling in the pit of his stomach. His soft hands rested on his broad shoulders for support as he urgently pushed himself down even deeper, willingly and yet so skillfully meeting the older man’s thrust with his humping. His pink lips opened up in a shape of O and it was kind of an absolution when his lovely moans poured out from his throat, all the way from his chest, dripping down like the sweetest unsweetened honey.

 

He couldn't really contain his tears when the man thrust into him for the countless time with so much force, so much passion. It hurts and he was sure the next moment he woke up he would be sore as fuck but he couldn’t help it. There was something—maybe it was his voice, or eyes, or maybe simply his authority—that makes saying no to this man would be an absolute sin. Not that the blond had it in him to say no the man. It was like on drugs; you know it’s no good for you but you keep on coming for more, begging for more because you just know that you have basically and unconsciously become painfully addicted. This man was his drug, obviously.

 

When both had reached their climax, the blond helplessly fell on top of the man's chest as he calmed his raged breathing, his chest fell painfully up and down as his lungs caught on the loss of air. It was when his head fell on his chest did he suddenly had this urge to relish in the warmth, on the calming sensation the other’s body always radiated off towards him. His ear fell on top of the older man’s left chest, and it was kind of unintentional for him to listen to the soft thudding of his heart; each beat convincing him that the man before him was real and was always be with him and it was kind of a calming thought it slowly lulled him to sleep. It took several seconds to finally realize what he was doing, and when he did, he immediately put both hands on top of that broad chest and shoved himself off of the comfortable embrace (it was not exactly an embrace but whatever) before deftly rolling over to the other side of the bed, carefully not forgetting to grip on the similarly white duvet to hold himself from actually rolling out of the bed and fell face first towards the floor (which would be mentally and physically painful, really).

"S-Sorry..", the blond apologized hurriedly, his hazel eyes casted downwards in embarrassment as his face heated up.

 

The older man didn’t pay him a single glance, "It's okay, Akihito. Did I fuck you that hard that you can't hold yourself up?", he let out a smug smirk at the last statement he let out before swinging one leg out of the bed, followed by another, and it was a millisecond later when he had finally had both legs on the floor, ready to stand up.

 

"Shut up, Asami.", Akihito spat out bitterly, seemingly trying to sound unamused, but the red hues that streaked across his cheekbones traitorously betrayed him.

 

Asami just quirked a handsome eyebrow at that before standing up; walking a bit towards the low coffee table that held his phone. Akihito watched him as he nakedly picked up the phone to deftly check on it, his calloused finger stroking on the monitor that lit sufficiently before flicking on something; maybe he was checking his email, Akihito couldn’t really guess from his point of view.

 

"You seem to have a tight schedule for the day.", the blond spoke out of the blue, staring at the duvet that pooled around his feet that seemed to be too interesting to be missed out.

 

There was a breath of silence, “Yes,” Asami answered simply, before pressing that small button on top of the device to lock it before subsequently putting it back on the low table.

 

Akihito added, almost out of his mind, "Seriously, just—what kind of person you are? You just work on this, and work on that, and even I could see that you don’t get enough sleep! Surely, a normal person would sleep 8 hours per day, right? But you—"

 

"Akihito," Asami let out a heavy sigh, his feet slowly digging onto the carpeted floor on his way towards the bathroom as he put his weight on his spot, "It's already been said in our agreement, right? What I do is none of your business so does what you do to me. That said, I really wish for you to drop that question.", after that, he tightened up his thick lips in a tight line and went to the bathroom, missing the glance of the blond's frown which got deeper than before.

 

Yes, that's right. No feelings, no kisses, no cuddles, no dates, just no—nothing; because they were only sex buddies. No love or feelings attached. Akihito had known that since the first night they spent together one month ago after both of them accidentally met in one of Asami's night club. Akihito was drunk at that time, the I’m-so-fucking-dizzy-my-head-is-buzzing-my-feet-are-light-and-I-need-someone-to-take-me-home-because-I-feel-so-sluggish-to-do-so-myself kind of drunk and it was kind of fortunate (or unfortunate?) when Asami accidentally caught him right on time when he was about to fall flat on the floor thanks to them alcohol. Akihito honestly couldn’t remember much, but what was vivid was the fact that yes, they indeed had sex that fateful night.

 

_'I'm highly interested in you, Akihito. But I just want our relationship to be purely based on physical attraction. I fulfill your sex desires, and you fulfill mine. You sure understand that, right? I believe we have a deal’_

 

It pained Akihito whenever he recalled the things Asami said to him the first morning they woke up together. That was when they decided their relationship was more like friends-with-benefits rather than lovers. They had never even kissed each other. _And that's the issue...._ the blond heavily sighed.

 

Akihito hadn't been himself lately. He didn’t know why but recently he kind of paid more attention to those pair of lips that was Asami’s. He often saw it curled up in a smirk, he often saw it stiffly tightening against each other in a grim line, and it was more often for him to actually wonder what it would feel like being on top of his. Call him crazy, or a lunatic, but he had actually fantasized about the kissing scene he wasn’t sure would happen between them sooner (or later, to be honest). Would Asami just press his lips against his like a lip-sticking method? Would he let out his tongue? Which would he prefer best: shove it in first or wet his lips first? Would he enjoy tongue tying against another tongue? He knew those obscene thoughts were gonna be the end of him, but he couldn’t help it—because no matter how much he tried to block those off of his head, Asami would just come out of nowhere and bring them back with his sinful charm. _That sexy bastard._

 

When the shower had stopped running, Akihito’s eyes immediately slid towards the bathroom door to anticipate the mighty entrance of the occupant of the bath. Truth be told, Asami came out with only a towel covering his nether region, leaving the golden view of his mighty abs visible to the naked eye. The blond didn’t realize that he had actually gulped down the nervousness down to the pit of his stomach as he followed a drop of water that trickled down his abdomen, sliding expertly through the lines and edges on the breathtaking abs down to his towel. He immediately turned around to avert his gaze from the bigger man in case he did catch Akihito staring.

 

He could hear the sound of clothes rustling behind his back; the sounds of clothes getting stretched and the iron of a belt clashing against each other. Asami was really a busy man. Akihito had never figured out why he still had the time to fuck him raw even in the tightest schedule. _Oh well, I guess the stressful day at work must be cooled down with some sex with a sex buddy._

_Pfft, sex buddy._

“You’re not going to take a shower?”, Asami suddenly asked him whilst buttoning the buttons on his cuffs.

 

“I’m sorry I’m too tired for that. Maybe later. You should go. Your whatever-it-is job must be waiting for you.”, Akihito scoffed out but seconds later realized he sounded too grumpy for his own liking. Nevertheless, he pulled the duvet over his head, both to cover his body from cold air of dawn and from the piercing stare the man gave away to him so easily.

 

The only reply he got was that rich chuckle that was produced from that strong throat and the sound of the door closing that followed soon after. It happened so quickly Akihito couldn’t really grasp it. Once the bigger presence was finally gone, the blond took his time to pull the duvet off of his head, his striking blond hair peeking out from the comfortable embrace of the blanket as his hazel eyes searched for that one presence he knew was long gone in the dimmed bedroom. It irked him so much when he felt another kind of cold started seeping into his body, through the tender flesh of his muscle before biting him in the bones. He knew it was not from the air, it was not from the breeze that was dancing around him but he knew it was from _that_ wave, that wave of loneliness that came crashing towards the shore and caught him, sweeping him off his feet and breaking his footing loose. Before he knew it, he was drowning, drowning in _that_ wave, but he could not do anything to save himself, could not do anything to cease him from leaving the shore.

 

He closed his eyes, and let out a shaky sigh.

 

“I’m cold.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m not gonna wear this freaking dress, you heard me?!”

 

It was the umpteenth time Akihito let out a sigh at the sight in front of him: a female model that thought too highly of herself that she thought it was acceptable for her to demand things to the photographers and all the make-up persons just to see at what extent they would go to impress her. The blond just sat still on his spot—the furthest corner of the room of course, away from the crowd and away from the noise—and waited faithfully for the cue to start the photography session—only, the cue never came. _This is going to be a long day_ , Akihito sighed tiredly and patted his own back in the back of his mind.

 

After a great effort of convincing her, impressing her, and bribing her, the model finally agreed on putting on the damn dress, only with a not-so-small bonus she held up as the condition. Everyone sighed contentedly, something like _finally_ and _it’s about goddamn time_ swarming the thin air of the studio when she finally agreed. Akihito took a glance towards his boss and watched his eyes focusing on his phone, his fingers expertly tapping on the monitor as if he was typing something important that the blond was trying to decipher. It was moments later that he found out his boss was actually calculating the money.

 

It was tiring, it was demanding, but Akihito could not lie when he said he enjoyed the whole job and its demands. He loved the harsh light of the studio, he loved the sound of the shutters being pressed, and he loved every second he used to direct the model to express a certain kind of message through her poses. Basically, he knew he was born to be in this kind of job.

 

“Okay, great shoot everyone. Have a break for 30 minutes!”

 

Akihito immediately went to the vending machine at the canteen below the studio and got himself a can of cold coffee. It was hot, coming out from the studio where every harsh lighting was being shot freely like lasers. Furthermore, the canteen itself was packed, the more reasons to drink cold beverages because the crowd and the noise were actually chocking him alive with heat. He clicked the can open and took generous sips before observing the whole room, packed with people from various studios and careers; there were groups of make-up persons, groups of models, or the groups that were the mixed of both. The canteen surely was the place where gossips and rumors spread around easily like oxygen. You could easily get any kind of information you need just by being in the same room, listening to the chatters and conversations that the people in the groups didn’t seem to mind to be eavesdropped. Akihito usually was not interested in such things as gossips—moreover having yourself to actually eavesdrop on women’s talk—but it was one out of few occasions did his ear catch something that perked up his interest. He was just about to pass a table filled with female models on his way out of the canteen, when one of them mentioned something that he sure as hell would regret if he missed that.

 

“…married to Asami Ryuichi?”

 

He felt his hearing sense sharpened as that one certain name was brought up to the conversation. He quietly took a seat just beside their table (which was luckily empty and unoccupied) and sipped his coffee to not look like an eavesdropper. Just as he finally sat comfortable on the plastic chair, he finally realized what stupid thing he was currently doing. He took his face in the cradle of his palms as he opened his mouth to shout—not out loud, but internally—at his stupid antics. What am I doing? He scolded himself internally, but really, he just could not help it. For the umpteenth time, just hearing the name Asami Ryuichi brought this slight discomfort in the pit of his stomach.

 

When people said his name, it didn’t feel right in his ears.

 

“Wow, seriously?!”, one woman spoke cheerfully.

 

“Yes! They said it is official. That model from studio 1 earlier is going to be engaged to Asami Ryuichi! That young, handsome, almost perfect businessman..”, the other responded dreamily.

 

_What? Who is going to get engaged to who?!_

 

“Arghh I’m so _jeally_! Why does a girl like her have the opportunity to be with a man like Asami Ryuichi? He definitely deserves better!”, one woman huffed grumpily.

 

“Yeah, she’s very childish and hard to handle. Just because her father is one of Asami Ryuichi’s business partner doesn’t mean she could get all the fun, does it?”

 

The group abruptly halted their heated discussion as a sound of a can hitting the floor below became audible in their ears. They immediately ran their eyes towards the source and it was kind of surprising for them to find the familiar blond photographer sitting just behind them with a can of coffee lying on the ground beside his shoes with its content spilling all the caffeine away, poorly abandoned and ignored.

 

One of the models was actually an acquaintance of Akihito and she watched at the usually soft features in his face tensed up, his hazel pupils drawn in small dots and his face paled up as if the blood just ran cold in his head. She stood up from her table and approached him, the concern obviously lacing her voice, “Takaba – san, are you okay?”

 

When she touched his shoulder to shake him out of his stupor, however, the blond made a move of jerking away from her touch, surprising even the other female models that sat away from him. He looked at her with his still tensed pupils but when he recognized her face, he tried to neutralize his expression back, which he succeed on, sort of, “Oh! Nana – san! Yes—I’m okay,” he stood up slowly before taking in his surroundings, which were currently looking at him as if he just threw a fit, “I will just—go to the bathroom—”, at that, he abruptly made his way out of the seats and ran off towards the exit, leaving questioning eyes that bore so many questions on his back.

 

He did not even realize he was running until he found himself gasping for air the door to the bathroom, his body bent down while he tried to catch his breath from the course of adrenaline that briefly swept across his system. It was kind of a relief when he found no one occupying the bathroom, meaning he could have some time alone for himself and for his own thoughts without anyone noticing.

 

He took a step towards the vacant bathroom and towards the sink, looking back at his own reflection in the slight dirty mirrors that was hung on the tiled walls. Akihito slowly tore his stare off his own reflection to run the water from the sink, the cool substance that ran through his fingers immediately was comfortable against his too-hot skin. He brought both hands under the tap and cupped the water, splashing his sweating face with it subsequently to cool down the heat that crept up into his head (and cool down his own head in this matter). He lifted up his face slowly and watched as the trickle of water ran down the curves of his face, through the long slide of his nose, and it was then he was calm enough to realize the staccato beating of his heart; only, it was on messy tempo (Basch surely would not be amused).

 

Akihito leaned against the sink and cooled his head down. He closed his eyes and let the calmness sipped in. _What are you doing Akihito? What or who is he going to engage is none of your business. You two are nothing, why does the fact make you so freaking restless?_

 

When every question just popped into his head, he slowly started to put all the puzzles together, sticking in one by one facts he knew.

 

_First, I want to kiss him. Second, it is kind of hard for me to admit but I did perk up some interest whenever his name is brought into the conversation. And third, I can’t seem to calm down when I heard he is going to marry some other girl—_

_Could I be?_

"No fucking way," he muttered under his breath, the sting behind his eyes felt so painfully real when he clutched that one spot of his left shoulder; his teeth digging into his bottom lip in an attempt to hold in whatever scream he had it in him, “God, there’s no fucking way.”

 

He wobbly walked towards an empty tiled wall and put both hands on it, slowly leaning his head that seemed to be too heavy for him to hold up on his own. He banged his head against it, once, twice, thrice, how many times it was he didn’t think was enough to clear his head of the sudden realization that suffocated him. He felt as the coldness of the tile started seeping through his skin and he was sort of too dizzy to hold up his standing stance and it was seconds later when he finally decided to let his own body slide down, his knees were the first ones to meet the cold, tiled floor with an audible thud before the whole ground bear his whole weight. Akihito felt the swelling of tears in the small cage of his eyes and it was moments later did he finally realize that it was not enough to hold in the tears; to hold in whatever emotion he was currently feeling that was overwhelming him and was trying to spill out of any kind of barricade he put on around it. The blond watched as his tears fell one by one; each one fell and crashed onto his jeans with a distinct, soft sound of _plop_. He felt his sadness swelled in his chest and it was kind of a reflexive action of him to immediately cover his mouth, to actually cover any kind of sobs or wails or whines he knew would surely come out of him sooner or later.

 

He bit the inside of his cheek as he sobbed even louder. The inside of his left chest ached with the need to be comforted by someone he knew for sure did not have a heart for him.

 

_I've fallen._

 

* * *

 

 

Day turned into night in a blink of an eye, Akihito realized as he looked up to find the silver ray of moonlight shining through the gray clouds that hung over Shinjuku. He let out a tired yawn as he heaved his backpack up his shoulders before finally walking out of the building that was his workplace, finding the clock read the letter 1 AM as he recalled the busy moments and high demands he had to fulfill throughout the day. He damn swore that the next time he was chosen to do jobs like this he would actually go through the list of models first thing before actually accepting the job.

 

Akihito was still anxious about the news of Asami he heard this afternoon at work. _Should I ask him about it?_ He frowned. _No, there's no fucking way he's gonna tell me about that._

"It's cold.", Akihito mumbled, "I should get some beer before going home.", at that, he strode pass the crowd to the usual place where he bought cheap beer with Kou and Takato. Unfortunately, both of his friends couldn't make it today so he just had to play the lonely guy.

 

Entering the bar, the distinct smell of alcohol and cigarette abused his nostrils. Akihito had to actually lean away from the place to suck in some fresh air before ducking his head back into the shady environment, his eyes sharpened slowly in the dim hallway to find the bar stool he always sat on whenever he was in this bar. When he found it, however, his eyes immediately lit up, and it did not take him long to find himself walking towards it with a warm smile plastered on his face, finding familiarity with the person who was currently on shift as the bartender that night.

 

When a stool was taken, the male bartender whipped his head to take a look at the new customer, and it was as if he was on autopilot when he stretched out an equally warm smile, "Takaba - san, the usual is it?", he asked, briefly halting his own action of wiping invincible dirt on a glass of beer he was currently nursing.

 

"Yes.", the blond smiled back, though his smile slowly faltered away when the thoughts of Asami came swimming back to the back of his head, reminding him of the situation that drowned him in doom.

 

When his drink had arrived, Akihito defiantly grabbed the handle and drank half of it in one gulp. The bartender looked at him, a little bit surprised, "Something went bad, Takaba - san?"

 

"Yeah," Akihito smiled dryly, "Something bad like.., realizing something that you don't want to realize or you are not supposed to realize."

 

"Sounds bad,” he leaned on his elbows on the long table to observe his blond customer even further, “care to tell me?"

 

Hazel eyes ran towards the worried expression of the bartender that had become his friend since the second or third time he came there, and he let out a forced chuckle. He just sighed, "I... might be in love with someone right now."

 

"Oh my God, seriously?", he chirped delightfully, "Then you should be happy! There's nothing that's happier than falling in love!"

 

"No…", the blond ran his fingers through the messy strands that was his own hair before adding, "At least I know that I fall for a wrong guy."

 

Suddenly, the buzz from his phone jerked his hip away, tickling the inside of his pocket. Carefully, Akihito fished his phone and took the buzzing thing out for the whole world to see. The ID number that showed on the screen made his eyes widen real wide.

 

'Asami Ryuichi - 1 message'

 

Nervously, he touched the screen and opened the message, feeling his heart thumped faintly in his chest.

 

[ Takaba, meet me at the usual hotel right now. ]

 

Reading that, Akihito's mouth turned into a real frown. He touched the reply option and typed furiously on his touch-screened phone.

 

[ If you just want to have sex, I'm not in the mood today. ]

 

Not even five minutes later, another reply was sent to his phone. Irritated, Akihito opened the text message almost immediately.

 

[ If you're not going willingly, I'm going to pick you up—with force. ]

 

Akihito felt like laughing. _This guy dares to pick me up even though he doesn't know where I am right now?_ In a mocking attitude, he replied.

 

[ Pft, like you know where I am right now. ]

 

With a satisfactory smile, he sipped the beer down his throat like a champion. The next reply he got made his heart stop though.

 

[ You're at your usual bar right? I can send my men to get you. ]

 

Akihito groaned. Yup, truth be told, Asami really had his men following him everyday, even without him noticing. He didn't know what kind of reason he used to follow him though.

 

[ Bastard. I'm going. ]

 

After replying, he put his phone back into his pocket and paid, not even forgetting to excuse himself.

 

The blond jogged his way out of the bar and breathed out, feeling the nervousness once again filling his system and draining it out like an annoying leech. He stood still for a moment amongst the crowd that tried to cocoon him, and looked up towards the sky in time to witness the full revelation of the moon amidst the thick clouds. He closed his eyes to think, and when he finally made up his own mind, he opened them.

 

_Maybe I will just tell him to fuck himself._

 

 

“Bastard, what do you want?”, Akihito huffed out grumpily as he spotted the familiar businessman standing not too far from the entrance, his cool and aloof gentleman stance surely could not be mistaken as someone else’s.

 

Asami didn’t answer at the sudden outburst of the blond. Instead, he just strode towards him and shot a hand to pull him. “He-Hey! Wha—Asami!”

 

The man didn’t turn his head towards him. He just kept dragging the blond down to the elevator, up to the guest room’s corridor, and into the room that he had bought for the night. Upon arriving there, he swapped the key card really fast and opened the door in one swift motion, pushing Akihito roughly inside. Not letting any minute passed, he immediately pinned the photographer hard against the door.

 

“Shit Asami! Have you gone mad?! It hu—!”, before he could even finish his curses, Asami silenced him with a napkin that came out of nowhere.

 

The next thing he knew was Asami loosening up his tie and tied it around his wrists, bounded them together and immobilizing Akihito with it. The expression Asami wore at that time was terrifying, it was as if Asami intended on _killing_ him.

 

Akihito protested. He really did. But the stronger man didn’t even bother it one bit. He just progressed towards the blond’s hardened member down there and gave it one, powerful pump. Akihito choked on his own breath as Asami continued his ministrations, sliding down his palm towards the base of Akihito’s cock and slid right up towards the hilt, brushing his thumb harshly on the tip. Pearls of cum was already swelling on the tip within minutes, and Akihito couldn’t hold it anymore.

 

Muffled cries were like the music in the background as they finally proceeded onto the bed, taking off their clothes along the way. Asami stripped Akihito down in one swift move and threw his remaining clothes onto the cold floor below them. Akihito watched as the older man hover over him, _frightened_ as the older man hover over him, and he could not really do anything useful when Asami had all the control over his body, pumping and finger-fucking him roughly like some madman that knows no boundaries.

 

He watched him as he prepared his own cock, pumping it up and down until it hardened underneath his touch, before finally guiding it towards the mouth of Akihito’s abused pucker, pink, and hot, and swelling underneath the harsh limelight the older man’s stare was giving it.

 

“Mmnff!! Mmffn—”, the blond cried helplessly beneath the man’s hold, feeling the panic started washing its ice bucket over his head.

 

Asami spared him one, cold glance before subsequently placing the head of his penis to the wide opening of Akihito’s asshole and with little effort, he finally popped the head into the inside of the blond’s hole. The stretching session felt incredibly painful. Akihito cried out, screamed, begged even for whatever madness that was clouding the older man’s head to stop because it felt so _damn_ hurts that something inside him started to urge for him to shove Asami out because he could not hold up. It felt so unrealistically painful he felt like he was dying.

 

Asami was terrifying. Both Asami and his feelings towards him were scaring him.

 

The older man’s golden eyes widened a little bit when a trickle of blood was visible coming out from the hole he was fucking, the distinct color of a deep red staining the whiteness of the sheets that laid under them. Akihito vaguely felt Asami slowing down his pace then, even placing his hands on the more comfortable spots on his tights to ease out the pain he felt blooming from his asshole. The sudden concern that layered those actions ticked his curiosity off and Akihito dared himself to peek through his tights, accidentally meeting and locking eye-to-eye with the dominant man. It took a heartbeat before Asami finally took back his own pace and thrust even harder into the hole that sucked him in, right into the hilt and into that spot that knew how to paint the color called ‘blank whiteness’ all over Akihito’s mind. He tried to hold himself awake for a few more minutes but it was futile as he found himself sinking and sinking even further to the depths of darkness which he soon recognized as the action of fainting.

 

 

When he woke up the next day, he could feel all the soreness on his body screamed for him to be treated. He woke up slowly yet steadily, considering his aching ass. He grunted out when he moved his body, and the sight of his bruised wrists came into his view. That brought a lot of bitter memories from the night before. He could still feel the wildness in Asami’s embraces, not, they were not embraces. They were just plain fuck, like he was fucking an animal without brain. _What the fuck happened to him?_ Akihito wondered.

 

When the sound of shower stopped running, he immediately ran his eyes to see Asami in a white towel as usual; walking out casually. But when his eyes registered the sight of Akihito waking up, he immediately halted his strides, and only stared at the person who’s on the bed like he was some kind of an alien.

 

“Asami..”, Akihito called faintly. Even his voice had become hoarse, shit.

 

Asami only turned his back and picked up his garments from yesterday, wearing it afterwards in one quick motion. Akihito only observed his every movements, starting from the way he buttoned up his shirt, wearing his suit pants then tux, and gelling back his hair into the work mode.

 

Just as Akihito was about to say something, Asami opened up the conversation for him, “I wish for us to not be seeing each other anymore.”

 

Akihito fell silent at that, and he simply let his jaw fell open as he gave up on his own word. He vividly felt the loud thumping of his heart, the loud rushing of his blood just behind his ears as he got this sudden knock on the head to wake up from his stupor, unintelligently blurting out, “Huh? Why? Asami, if there’s something you feel wrong here, just tell me! What’s with the sudden—“

 

“I’m going to be engaged next week.”

 

He swore he heard his own stomach falling onto the cold, hard ground, crushing and tumbling down unattended at the harshness of the voice that accompanied those killer words. Akihito watched as Asami watched him back, his shoulders stiff, his stance unwavering. He spoke those words out and he meant it. He _fucking_ meant every single word of it.

 

Akihito laughed.

 

“So the rumors are true about you, huh? I heard she’s a model. Maybe she could be an actual good fuck for your marriage life in the future.”, Akihito spat out, the bitterness that was left behind in his tongue tasted so awful he suddenly had this urge to vomit. But he held his posture, he held _that_ gaze.

 

Asami didn’t say anything.

 

Then the usual scenario played out.

 

The sound of the usual black loafers hitting the floor, and the sound of door closing came from his back. When the bigger presence was gone, Akihito sat up and stared at the white door for about five minutes.

 

He sat up and stared, stared and tried to breathe easy. He felt the coldness of the situation started abusing his naked body and he suddenly felt this need to cover up, so he pulled the duvet over his shoulders for warmth; it did not help.

 

Hazel eyes ran towards the wide double-window that graced the wall opposite of him and watched as the billion star-like lights enlightening the beautiful city of Tokyo, watched them shimmering and never died, unlike the passion they had the first nights before when they embraced each other.

 

Akihito pulled in his legs and rested his chin on his knees, hugging himself tight in the hold of his small arms to give some fruitless comfort to himself. He lets out a shaky breath, before muttering out loud, more to himself than to anyone else, “Shit. He even made my whole body aches, that bastard.”

 

He felt the sting crawling its way behind his eyes but he did not do any kind of effort to hold it in so he let it loud, let the tears to flow freely through the heated surface of his cheeks. He looked up to the darkened ceiling above his head and watched it stood still, unwavering—just like that man, mocking him.

 

“Fuck this,” he accidentally let out a sob, before finally spilling all his heart over his own hands, “My heart aches more.”

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

After he checked out from the hotel, Akihito didn't feel like going anywhere that day. The crowd that grew even merrier each days passed made his eyes irritated. He felt like vomiting. So, deciding quickly, he paced up his walk towards his apartment. He had been outside for too long, he needed to hibernate or something, as long as he was alone in his apartment.

 He hated, hated the fact that he couldn't sleep a wink last night. The vivid memories of the bitter words Asami spat at him on their last encounter made the pain in his heart ached even more. At that, he cursed the man, over and over again. _Does he have even a pinch of heart? Why does he have to be so heartless?_ He thought to himself. But those numerous unspoken questions that kept popping in his head within minutes could only be answered with one, absolute answer.

  _Because you don't mean anything to him._

 That insidious voice inside his head answered him.

 Akihito had known from the start that being involved with this man only meant bad news. Sure, he knew Asami was a businessman, a very successful businessman with unlimited money in his bank account. But he didn't know exactly what kind of industry did the man do. Only God knows what kind of dark the man had in his secret.

 Still, he couldn't prevent himself from falling even deeper. The thought of seeing Asami standing on the altar in a pure, white suit with a beautiful girl as his bride beside him only made his blood boils in rage. Because that seemed so, so unfair. Akihito knew Asami more than the wannabe-wife of his, for an outsider it is. He knew how Asami touches someone, how he harshly fuck the other person but secretly cares for the bruise he made. He knew all of it. Because all this time, the man's anger was always thrown at him. Akihito had tasted even the dirtiest side of Asami, and yet people never knew about it.

 But the girl, the girl who was going to be engaged to Asami, Akihito bet she only knew him from the news, had never had a proper chat with the man. Because that's what all of this shit was about. Your parents forced you to marry someone you barely know just for the sake of money, power, fortune, your feelings abandoned.

 Akihito just sighed deeply at whatever nightmare God gave to him that time. What irritated him the most was the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop or change Asami's minds. Because Asami was as hard as a rock, changing his mind could be equalized with pushing the Mount Fuji. The blond really wanted to fight, to tell all his hidden desires towards the man, but he couldn't.

 In fact, he didn't even have the chance to tell Asami about his feelings.

 Akihito just shrugged off the sadness that kept bugging him like a sore thumb since the moment he stepped out of the hotel. He needed something to refresh his mind, something that can actually get his mind off of a certain man he knows. And the first thing that popped into his mind was a fresh, holiday with friends. But that seemed impossible now.

 He hadn't contacted Kou and Takato for some time now. They had been busy this entire week, that's why they rarely communicated lately. Akihito wasn't even sure those two, crazy guys would still remember him.

 Shrugging off the remaining thoughts, he made his way through the crowd and towards the familiar apartment building he knew. So, speeding up his footsteps, he strode tiredly through the remaining steps towards his front door, fishing the key and sliding it into the keyhole immediately so he could constantly jump into his nest.

 The first thing he realized when he opened his door was that the unusual light and busy noises coming from his kitchen. He wondered who it was. Then with pure hesitation and carefulness, he skillfully tiptoed towards the source and slowly lifting up his backpack as a weapon in case an an unidentified person(s) broke into his house.

 He saw one, no, two shadows that was currently busying themselves with... Cup noodles?

 It would be pretty much weird and awkward if he caught the thieves red-handed making cup noodles in his kitchen. So he lowered down his guard, and greeted lowly, "Um.. Hey.."

 "Aki-chan?!", the familiar voice greeted him back, and the sight of familiar faces that turned towards him almost immediately made his upper lip curled into a friendly grin.

 Akihito ran towards the two guys who were still bewildered by his presence there and gave them a whole-hearted hug, "Kou! Takato! What the fuck guys!", he spoke cheerfully.

 "Oh ho ho! Here's ma'boy!", Takato cheered sarcastically as he hugged Aki back.

 "Where the hell have you been? We couldn't contact your phone last night! What happened?", Kou asked worriedly, as he led the other two guys to sit on the floor and maybe, coax the truth out of Akihito's mouth.

 Akihito joined Kou on the floor and just shrugged his shoulders, "It's been really tough without you guys. I will tell you later. Anyway how do you get my spare keys?"

 "You gave it to us since you moved into this apartment you idiot.", Takato spat out whilst bringing his and Kou's warm cup noodles and joined the other two on the floor, "Anyway, could you just tell us right now? We're really curious about the reason why are you suddenly went missing. It's like, we're missing half of the population of the people in Tokyo you know."    

 "It's...kinda depressing, y'know? It might break the friendly atmosphere we have right now..", the blond said hesitantly.

 "Aki-chan.", Kou looked at his eyes whilst holding onto his hand tightly, "We need to know, please? After all you're our friend. Happy or not, we'll always be there with you."

 Hearing that, Akihito let out a sigh of relief as he nodded, readying himself to finally release the sadness he had kept to himself to the outside world, "When I got that Sion membership card from my boss I.. Kind of got carried away and got drunk that night. Then I met this man named Asami Ryuichi and we.. Uh.. Slept together..", he glanced a look at his two friends to check if there is a pinch of hesitation in their faces but no, they were completely ready of what was about to come, judging by the look of their face, "Since then, our relationship somehow developed from mere strangers to sex buddies. You know those kind of relationships where you just satisfy your partner's lust, no love attached, something like that."

 The tension grew even heavier when Akihito abruptly stopped his presentation as he felt his eyes stung from the need to cry. He looked down for a minute then lifted his head back up, facing his friend whilst holding back the tears, "Then somehow, I felt something different and alien whenever I am with him. I suddenly wanted to kiss him, so, so much. To not only have sex but make love instead. I know that's wrong because.. I simply broke our agreement, to not attaching any kind of affection into our relationship and-", he started to sob by then.

 "Aki..", Takato looked at him worriedly, bringing a palm to soothingly stroke his back, to ease the burden the blond was having right now.

 Akihito rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing, "Yesterday, he texted me to meet him at the usual hotel, and after I arrived at the location, he roughly dragged me and we simply had sex. The next time I woke up, he has already taken a shower and was about to wear his tux. Then.. He told me that..", the sobs grew more and more intense the more Akihito remembered those burning words, the words that stabbed right into his heart.

 The blond actually bent his back and secretly let the tears flow, his body shook in extreme temor, "He told me that.. H-He is going to be engaged.. Next week..", the sobs then turned into cries when he finished his sentence.

 Kou and Takato felt really, really bad for the blond as they grew a little panic by the sudden outburst of him, "Oh God.. Aki.. Really? Come on, come on, it's okay, everything's going to be okay-"

 "What's going to be okay?!", Akihito couldn't help but shouted at Kou when he heard those words from him, "He's going to be someone's husband for God's sake! And I even bear this kind of feelings for him how can everything's going to be okay?!"

 "Aki-chan.", Takato called him out with that soothing voice of his, the kind of voice that unconsciously brings you to the state of calmness, and it worked pretty well on Akihito, "Come on, breathe. Just breathe. Keep calm. Don't let your head get the best of you. Calm your heart. Easy dude, easy..", he muttered out whilst rubbing his hand on the blond's back.

 Akihito's ragged breathing came back to normal after he inhaled and exhaled several times, the tears on his eyes slowly dried away, and his body didn't shake anymore. He slowly looked at Kou that was still frozen on spot and suddenly felt the guilt hitting him hard on the gut, "Kou, I.. I'm sorry."

 "No, it's okay Aki.", Kou smiled, "You're what matters right now."

 "Now, back to the topic.", Takato's stern voice brought the group back into the actual discussion, "What did he tell you when he said he's going to be engaged?"

 "He only said something like 'we shouldn't see each other anymore' and then he told me he's going to be engaged.", Akihito calmly remembered, feeling a little more okay than before, which was a relief.

 "Has he told you about.. You know, his feelings towards you?", Kou asked carefully, "I mean, even though he said that you two should stop seeing each other anymore, there must be an actual reason WHY you two shouldn't see each other anymore, right? It's weird, really. I actually think that he doesn't need to cast you away just because he's going to get engaged. You two are still friends in general, so I think you two could still be friends even after he's married. Of course slash the 'sex' word."

 "Yeah..", Takato clasped his hands together, "Kou had a point there. So, has he?"

 Akihito shook his head, "No.. He had never told me about his personal life, of course his inner feelings included. And I don't think he would ever tell me that."

 "Then I don't think the war has ended.", Kou said sternly, "There was still a tie that bonds the two of you. His reason to cast you out is still unclear, and that's not how you end a relationship."

 "And the Akihito I know won't stop fighting till he gets the answer he deserves, don't you think so?", Takato added, filling his eyes with so much proud to convince the photographer.

 The meaningful look his friends threw at him gave him more and more confidence about what kind of choice he would later make in his life. He smiled warmly, "Guys.. Thanks.. I, you guys actually give me a second choice."

 "So what will you do next? Will you call him or text him or maybe confront him constantly?", Kou asked playfully.

 "No, I wouldn't do any of that.", Akihito sighed, "I don't think I'd ever need to do that."

 "Why? Don't you want to fight for him until everything's clear?", Takato spoke with a little uncertaintly colouring his words. His eyebrows eventually furrowed into a curvy line.

 "If fate says so, I will eventually meet him. And when that time comes..", he wiped all of his sadness away; facing the other people with a complete smile plastered under his nose, "I will fight for him." 

* * *

 

 Another tiring day at the studio it seemed, as Takaba Akihito reluctantly set up his camera on his tripod. The model was late, again, and that only fact made every presences in the room nervous. They had delayed the photo shoot for 30 minutes already, and her girly voice only apologized lightly through the phone. The blond just sighed, whilst playing with his camera casually. _What does she take this job for?_ He blatantly cursed her out loud in his mind.

 “I’m sorry everyone!!”, when that girly voice came breaking the silence in the studio, every eyes turned towards the source and the sound of relief could be heard perfectly on the thin air. A beautiful girl model with light, brown hair that was tied in a ponytail smiled apologetically whilst twisting her hair playfully with his well-manicured finger.

 The dress up and make up persons immediately took her to the dressing room to get change immediately. Her manager who was a middle-aged woman apologized to the rest of the crew, as she made call to God knows who.

 Akihito defiantly woke up from his daydream with his camera when the sound of heels clicking on the floor was heard sharply in his ears. When he lifted up his face to see who disturbed his peaceful playtime with his camera, his eyes widened in shock as he gripped his camera in a crushing grip.

  _It’s.. the model who’s going to be engaged to Asami.. right?_

The photographer could only stare at her widely as she walked pass him. The moment of intense stare was played in a slow motion, with her beautiful hair swaying faintly on the thin air. One second, and their eyes met. The girl looked at him blankly, and so did he. Both persons didn’t waver their gaze as her figure was slowly swallowed into the dressing room. Akihito didn’t miss a single smile that curled up on her lips before the door closed behind her.

 The blond got startled after the realization hit him 5 seconds later as he jerked his head a little bit away to shake off the intense gaze he just threw at her. _Did she just smile at me?_ Akihito wondered.

  _Does she know about my relationship with Asami?_

 That question made Akihito’s aura grew a little bit gloomier than before. But he just shrugged it off. _So what if she knows?_ He pouted.

 Not even 10 minutes later, the dressing room was opened up and the model was shoved into the middle of the studio immediately. Long, curly hair fluttered lazily on the air as she strode confidently through the crew, searching her way towards the middle of the studio, where her spot was. The golden dress she wore really improve her charm, as the bright pink lipstick coloring her lips intensified the brightness of her pure, porcelain-like skin. She really was a beauty.

 As she stood in the middle of the highlight, she immediately got directed by the pose-director, as to what pose she should pose in the photo shoot. The theme was, ‘the bright lady’, so she had to look really, really happy in this occasion.

 “Mayako – san, are you happy?”, the pose-director spoke a little louder for her to hear his enthusiasm in this shoot.

 She only smiled as she posed, “Of course! I will be engaged in a few days, how can I not be happy?”, she cheered.

 Everyone in the room laughed, feeling the happiness she was emitting through her very presence. Except one, one that could only grunted in anxiety by her frontal declaration.

 Takaba Akihito gripped his camera tightly between his two hands as he hid his hazel eyes that had grown a little darker from the moment he heard her declaration. He only bit his lower lip as he prevented any curses that may come out from his mouth if he didn’t do it. The photo shoot session was hell. He felt like it’s lasted for hours, or maybe ages since they started. But the ticking sound from his watch told him that the photo session only occurred for less than an hour, not ages as he had expected.

 “Great job everyone! Unfortunately, this is the last day Mayako Yuri – san will continue on working with us. Let us have a little cheer for her engagement next week.”

 Everybody cheered delightly upon hearing the news, but Akihito could only care less. He kept playing with his camera the entire time, didn't give a shit about the real world. When a cold surface of a canned coffee touched his back hand, Akihito jerked backwards and reflexively lifted his gaze to meet the offender. Two set of blue jade eyes stared down at his hazels, they smiled perfectly when Aki finally turned towards them.

 "Takaba - san, right?", Mayako Yuri stood still in front him whilst holding two cans of cold coffee. She handed one to him with a bright smile plastered under her nose.

 "Um.. Thanks?", he accepted the drink hesitantly. Opening the seal, he sipped the coffee slowly, feeling the awkwardness creeping between them.

 "I want to talk to you. Can we talk somewhere, uh, private?", the model lowly whispered to him.

 Akihito could only quirk an eyebrow by such suspicious invitation he just received. But his curiosity got the best of him that day. So, nodding, he put down his camera and stood tall beside her. The pair then slowly faded from the crowd to the dressing room which was empty.

 The blond didn't waste any minute of his precious time, he constantly asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

 Yuri was just closing the door when the question was thrown at her almost immediately. She expected this though. So, using his usual business smile, she spoke, "You sure know my soon-to-be husband, right? Asami Ryuichi."

 The sound of that name in her lips made the calmness of his heart shattered away in an instant. The adrenaline rush was immediately pumped to evey organ in his body, pacing up the speed of his organ's work.

 Yuri didn't need his answer though because his reaction told her the things she wanted to know.

 "Don't worry. I've known it all along. He's gonna be my husband, of course I've done some researches before hand.", she smiled warmly.

 Akihito was still frozen on his spot when she walked pass him towards the big mirror. She leaned against the make up desk and drank his coffee casually, looking up, she stared at him sharply, "You know, this kind of marriage.. Is not, something every girls would want to happen in their life."

 "W-What do you mean?", Akihito asked wearily, his sweaty palms slowly fisted on his sides.

 She gave him a knowing look, "Asami Ryuichi may be the 'almost' perfect man on this entire planet, but with no feelings, I could imagine that this marriage would not work out.", Yuri spoke sadly, "This loveless marriage is not something I really am hoping for."

 Akihito just stayed silent when she continued, "My father is a businessman like Asami Ryuichi is. Thus, those two become something like partners in crime in whatever industry they are currently running. Because of the successful ties and an unbreakable trust between the two, my father plans to improve their partnership by bonding me and him in a ties called marriage. An arranged marriage on top of that."

 "Why are you telling me all of this?", the blond countered.

 Yuri glanced at him through the corner of her eyes as she answered, "I.. Actually have a favor to ask of you.", the seriousness of her voice drawn all the friendly atmosphere that filled the air earlier.

 "What is it?"

 She strode towards him and leaned closer towards him as she muttered lowly, "You like him, don't you?"

 Hearing that, Akihito's face heated up. His heart beat faster than before as he gritted his teeth, "What the- just where the hell do you get that?!"

 "It's written all over your face.", Yuri pulled back slowly, "'I'm a heartbroken man because the one I love must get engaged to some other girl' it clearly says."

 "Then what do you want me to do? Telling him I love him and get him to live a happily ever after life with me?! It's all futile! He's dead-set on marrying you.", he fought, feeling the sadness filled the empty spaces in his very presence.

 "He's not, if a certain kind of man stops him on doing so."

 Akihito only stared at her suspiciously, "Why.. Don't you want to marry him?"

 "I told you earlier, I don't like loveless marriage like this.", she twisted some curls of her hair, "I also have someone I like, and of course I want to fight for him as well. I will not let this kind of funny family tradition ruins my love life."

 "Then.. Why don't you just tell your father to cancel the engagement?", the blond asked furiously, "I don't think this is something that you must do. You can just cancel it. After all, the engagement is one of hundred ways to bond a tie between two businessmen, right?"

 "Nope. Can't do, Takaba - san.", she breathed out a little, "My father won't change his mind unless Asami does, Asami Ryuchi was like a freaking God to him.. Oh, and also,", she stopped a little before continuing, "I want to know, what kind of person would willingly fight for a man as powerful as Asami Ryuichi."

 She put down the can and slowly strode towards the door, "I will give you the adress of where the engagement will take place. You can either choose to come or not, be my guest. But make sure, you won't regret every decision you'll make."

 As she reached for the door, Akihito stopped her, "Wait."

 She turned towards him, "What is it?"

 "Why do you look so happy when you tell the others about your marriage earlier even though you don't like it?"

 She only smiled, then turning her whole vision towards the door, "They told me to be happy in front of the camera. So I did." 

* * *

 

 The silver light from the moon that hung comfortably on the night sphere shone through the window of his apartment. Takaba Akihito sat on his bed while staring at the card the model secretly shoved into his pocket earlier. He observed the white, ripped paper carefully with his photography eyes as he thought about his decisions over and over again. _Should I do what the woman wants?_ He wondered for the countless time.

 The engagement would be held in Club Sion, looked like Asami wasn't someone that likes to brag about his happy day. He still had a few more days to decide. More time to think. But the only thought about the girl's true thoughts earlier only made his head spin. He didn't know what's right and what's wrong anymore.

 He laid on his back, closing his eyes afterwards. _'If fate says so', I said. Is this the fate that I'm searching for? The open door that could lead me to him? That could lead me back to his arms?_  

* * *

 

1 week later. 

* * *

 

  _Nope. I'm not coming._

 His heart finally said for the countless time in a week. Akihito had set his heart to not come and ruin the engagement event. No, he had measured, thought, and calculated about his decisions for the whole week. He didn't rush, he really didn't. He had prepared himself for the aftermath, for the change that could happen after the engagement is settled. He would move on, live and die as a photographer. Alone.

 He lazily laid on his bed for hours, even after he had awoken up from his sleep. He ignored all the calls as much as he could. The phone calls from Yamazaki, Mitarai, even his friends. He ignored them all.

 The blond didn't feel like going out, or simply talking to someone. He just wanted to sleep, sleep, until the biggest event of the day passes away like a dream.

 A nightmare.

 Yuri's words kept echoing in his mind like a broken record, persuading him to think about things again, to simply reconsider his final decision. But no. He was not some kind of a freaking jealous man that was swallowed in a deep ocean called love. It was normal for a man, to be married to a woman. He couldn't just run and ruin everything that seemed to be too beautiful to be ruined, right? Those two even made the perfect pair.

 Soon, after they are officially married, those two would go to their honeymoon, tasting each other's warmth and sweetness. Caress each other to no end. Developing the potential feelings in each of their hearts. And then, they would eventually fall in love, then embrace each other. Next, they would have kids, two, beautiful kids with black hair. One would be a boy, and the other one would be a girl. The perfect family, untainted. Akihito couldn't bear to ruin what would most likely to happen in the future. No, he still had a heart.

 But the imagination itself was enough to make Akihito's resolves crumble.

 He could feel his vision turned a little bit blurry than before. Then he realized it was just his tears. He wiped it off but the more he wiped it, the more the tears fell. The blond felt irritated, angry, especially towards himself.

 "Don't.. Fucking.. Cry..", he ordered himself sternly, as he clutched the left side of his chest tightly.

  _Oh God it hurts.._

 For the hundredth time his phone buzzed not too far from him, Akihito couldn't take it anymore. Irritated, he reached for his phone that had vibrating quiet messily since 30 minutes ago. He unlocked it and checked the notifications for the day. Most of them were misscalls, _Kou, Kou, Takato, Yamazaki - san, Yamazaki - san, Mitarai, Mitarai..._

  _'Asami Ryuichi - 1 message'_

 He limply let go of the phone and let it fall on the floor. His eyes widened in fear, as the sweat started forming between his eyebrows. Gulping hard, he took the phone once again in his hold and so, so slowly opened up the mysterious yet suspicious message he just got from the man.

 [ I'm sorry. ]

 It was all the text said. _'I'm sorry'_. Sinking the words deep into his brain, Akihito felt the white, hot anger boiled inside him. He gripped the phone in a crushing grip, his eyebrows furrowed into a curvy line.

 "What the fuck is this? Why is he apologizing? What kind of joke is this?!", Akihito shouted venomously whilst standing up.

 He immediately picked up his jeans and jacket, wearing them in an abruptly good speed. Once the clothes were all tucked on his body, he grabbed his phone and stomped towards the genkan, wearing his sneakers furiously.

 Not even wasting anymore time, he went out from his apartment, locking the door.

 As he stalked down the stairs, he just realized what he was about to do. At that, he stopped dead on his track, thinking about his decision once again.

  _Do I really want this?_ He asked himself.

  _Why did he apologize if he was the one who shut me out?_

_Asami.._

_No.. I'm going to go there, finish my unfinished business with him, and when all the problems are solved, I will go._

* * *

 

"Asami - sama, Mayako Yuri - san has come to see you.", Kirishima Kei just came in to report the important news of the evening.

 The golden eyed man shifted his vision from the reports he had been holding since he worked and to the stern-looking man of his and nodded. He stood up afterwards and strode pass the secretary down towards the silent corridor, where he indeed walked to one of the VIP rooms he had provided for the customers of the club.

 Opening the door at the end of the corridor, a beautiful woman with bright brown hair and velvet tight-fitting dress sat sweetly on the long leathered sofa at the middle of the room.

 She smiled contently as the sight of Asami Ryuichi entering the room came into her sight, "Asami - san, I've been waiting."

 Asami didn't say anything, instead, he confidently took a seat right beside her, whilst litting up his usual Dunhills cigarette.

 When she could feel the man wasn't in the mood to say something, she took the first initiative to, "Let me just get down to business here, Asami - san,", Yuri leaned against her seat comfortable as she crossed her legs, "I know you honestly don't want to be in this arranged marriage."

 Hearing that, Asami Ryuichi quickly quirked an eyebrow and within the speed of light, he turned to face the model, "What are you talking about, Mayako - san?"

 "Don't act stupid. It's all written in your face. You don't want to marry me, and so do I. I have someone who's precious to me too, so I do know how you feel.", Yuri inhaled sharply as she had spoken too much words in one breathe, "Look, let's play this simple. You go tell my father and cancel this marriage, so it's a win-win situation, right?"

 Asami growled under his breath silently, so silently that maybe she didn't hear it. He regained his composure back as he inhaled the nicotine back into his lungs, "Why are you so certain about that?"

 "Because you have someone who's precious to you too!", the girl spoke cheerfully, "Oh come on, just talk it out already. I know who he is."

 As Asami was about to counter back, she spoke hurriedly to prevent him on opening his mouth, "Takaba Akihito, 23 years old, freelance photographer, right?"

 Those golden orbs looked startled a little bit; the pupils that were located in the middle of those mesmerizing golden irises shrank into little dots. But he glued his lips together, unwilling to respond to the girl's words that hit the bull right at the eye. He once again inhaled his cigarette, a lot more than the last one.

 "You have changed since you met him. Your men said you were usually in a very good mood everytime you set the time to meet him! No.. You even met him everyday.", she spoke, cornering Asami even more.

 When she received no reply, Yuri only smiled, "Why do you still insist on marrying me even though you know just who do you want? Even though he's right there waiting for you? He even loves you!", at that, the girl covered her mouth, "Oh shit, I originally didn't want to spoil the fun but hey I just spoil some truth!"

 "He doesn't.", Asami spoke lowly, "Even if he does, it will not last. Besides,", he glanced a look at the girl that had glared at him for several minutes now, "This arranged marriage is important for me and your father's business. This will be a good benefit for you too. So just accept it already."

 The model's temper had gone beyond the clouds by then. Her childish side immediately took over all of her control when she stood up and stomped on the carpeted floor rather harshly, "It seems what matters to you guys is only money, money, and money! I can't stand it, dammit! I'm going!"

 Asami didn't stop her from going out, he just sat comfortably still on his seat like a throne whilst enjoying his smoking time.

 Just as Yuri was about to burst the door open, the door itself was opened itself by the force of one of Asami's trustworthy man, Suoh, "Asami - sama, I am sorry to interrupt but, Takaba - san is here to see you."

 The expressions on both persons were so oppositely different from each other. Mayako Yuri showed a surprised yet happy expression when Asami's face just told otherwise. It was filled with confusion, and a little bit of anger.

 "Well, maybe I couldn't convince you but maybe this guy could.", that was the last thing Yuri spat to Asami's face before she proudly strode down the hall, showing off the clicking sound of her heels.

 Suoh still stood there, waiting for an order. Asami just sighed, "Bring him in, Suoh."

 Suoh bowed once then went back outside, turning in not too long after. He opened the door quiet wide to see a certain blond-headed man that he knew in a leather jacket, his usual worn-out jeans and sneakers.

 One look and Asami could tell.

 Akihito had lost weight. A lot.

 After the blond had come in, Suoh then excused himself out, giving some private time for his boss and the new occupant. The deafening silence immediately crept up onto their skin as nobody started the conversation, left Akihito standing awkwardly in front of the door while clutching the sides of his jacket for dear life.

 Asami only observed him from the tip of his hair to his toes, scanning him like a magnificient scanner machine. The way the blond breathed - which was a little ragged - and the way his eyes couldn't meet his proved him more than enough that the photographer indeed was freaking nervous. And the silence in the room was currently choking him. Sighing, Asami decided to help the blond a little bit.

 "Sit, Takaba.", he spoke lowly, his voice came out as a growl.

 Akihito's body jolted a bit when the low, soothing baritone voice had spoken directly to him. He hesitantly lifted up his restless hazel eyes to look at Asami, who was sitting comfortably on his seat like a king, whilst holding his cigarette like gold. But then he complied.

 He sat at the far end of the sofa, so, so far from where Asami sat. Realizing that, Asami felt a little bit irritated by the boy's distant behavior, "Why are you sitting so far away?"

 Gulping hard, Akihito answered, "I don't think I can talk smoothly if I sit near you."

 Both grew awkward again, but the silence was starting to annoy the two people in the room. Asami only gritted his teeth, and attempting to talk- “I.. come here to ask you something..”, Akihito began to speak, “And clear the unfinished business between us.”

 “’Unfinished business’?”, Asami crossed his arms together, “I thought I’ve said it more than clearly. I’m getting engaged, and so I cut off this unnecessary and unhealthy relationship between us. Isn’t that enough for you?”

 The blond clasped his hands altogether tightly in a crushing grip, pupils blown wide for the world to see, “I don’t think it’s done between us.”, he turned to face the golden eyed man while glaring at him, “If you just want to get engaged, who do you have to cast me away? We could just stay friends, right?”

 Asami was honestly taken aback by the sudden question that was thrown at him, but he stayed as calm as possible in front of the boy, “It will be disturbing, especially for my marriage life. I couldn’t deny the fact that I indeed had had a relationship with you, even though it’s only a relationship between friends-and-friends. Friends with benefits. To prevent any conflict, I wisely decided to cut off my ties with you. Isn’t that relevant?”

 “No..”, the photographer huffed under his breath, “It is not relevant.”

 “Why do you say that? What makes you think that it is irrelevant?”

 Akihito lowered down his vision and thought about what word he’s going to use for the next banter with Asami. He slowly lifted up his gaze again, and met with those determined golden orbs of his, so dazzling, so mesmerizing.

  _So.. soothing._

 “Then, why did you apologize to me?”, Akihito spoke lowly, “If you coldly plan to push me out of your life, why did you apologize to me?”

 Asami was not ready for that respond. He stayed shut, but didn’t break the eye contact between him and the other person in the room.

 “I just feel the need to. That’s all.”, Asami answered after getting his harsh voice back, thankfully it came out hoarsely well. “My turn. Why did come here? More over, how could you know about my engagement?”

 “Mayako Yuri. She happened to be the model-in-contract with a certain magazine I worked at as a photographer. She told me the engagement place and here I-”

 “You haven’t answered my first question. Why, did you come here?”

 That question threw Akihito off guard for awhile. He looked hesitantly at the golden eyes that stared at him intently, silently demanding for answer, “Asking that ridiculous question isn’t the only purpose why you came here, right?”, Asami asked once again, filling the blond with so much tension.

 Akihito gulped hard, feeling his pulsed increased drastically since the moment Asami had taken the turn to interrogate him. He fisted his trembling slender fingers as he bit his lower lip anxiously. The way the man looked at him was like he could see through him, knows everything about him. And that was what made him nervous looking eye to eye with the man.

 “It’s…”, he mumbled out, “It’s because.. I-I haven’t told you what I think about our ‘past’ relationship. And…”, the blond thought again, “And I haven’t heard what you think about it either. At least for the last time I’d seen your face, I want to know what you… think about me..”

 Just as Asami was about speak back, Akihito stood up, “I.. I swear I will go out of your life immediately after I hear it! And.. And I won’t bother you, ever, ever again! So please!!”, he shouted, but to Asami, it sounded more like he was begging. Begging for him to not let him go.

 Knowing that, Asami relaxed back to his seat, telling himself that maybe it was okay to hear the blond a little bit. Giving him a curt nod while closing his eyes calmly, Akihito began to talk, “Honestly I.. Ever since the first time I met you, even though it came out as a blur, I saw you. Saw your face when you swept me off my feet. Saw you when you endlessly touched me beneath your bigger figure. Then within our sex encounter.. I kind of realized something that.. maybe could bother you a little bit..”, at that, Akihito’s face had turned into a lovelier color, rosy, pink.

 He charmingly looked directly into the man’s eyes who hadn’t showed any kind of reaction towards his presentation. Swallowing his whole pride, he spoke, “I.. I love you.. Asami.”, he closed his eyes shut, not even daring himself to look at the man anymore. He just built up his whole mental for the merciless wave that might come out of the man’s mouth and crushed him in the next few minutes. He gripped the lower parts of his jacket as if to break them. His face might be overheated by now.

 On the other hand, Asami was seriously shocked by the declaration. Eyes blown wide whilst holding his cigarette in a crushing grip between his index and middle fingers. He unconsciously gripped the sofa tightly as he responded, “What.. Do you know how dangerous your words are? Do you know what aftermath will hit you if anyone have heard it?”, his voice turned venom, and the aura around him had turned a lot darker than before.

 Akihito reflexively lifted up his gaze to look at the darkened atmosphere Asami was emitting right from his very presence, “Huh?”

 “Do you even know who I am?”, Asami stood up, “Do you even know what kind of person I am?!”

 Asami took hold both of his wrists as he pinned him down against the wall, “You don’t even know how dangerous I am, though you dared to say that you love me. Are you an idiot?”

 Hearing that, Akihito glared at him, "I'm not an idiot! I know who I like even though I don't know just exactly who or what are you! Just so you know, I'm not afraid of knowing you!!", he shouted, tears started pooling on his adorable hazel eyes, "If knowing you could give me the chance to get closer to you then...", he ran his eyes towards Asami's, "Then I'm not afraid!"

 "You can say that now. But when you know..", Asami loosened up his grip on the wrists that had began bruising by now, "I believe you will hate me. The total opposite of what you're feeling right now.", he turned his cold back towards Akihito then pocketed both of his hands, "Now, go. This whole conversation is pointless."

 The cold words that were thrown at him sank deep into his head, trying their best to be registered by his brain. Akihito thought about those words over and over again. Because no matter how much he told himself that there was no chance for him to have a possibility get his feelings returned, there was still this one part of him that thought that Asami didn't exactly hate him like what his words expressed him just now.

 "Asami...", Akihito approached softly, "Are.. Are you afraid?"

 The blond felt like he had hit the bull right at the eye when he could see Asami's body stiffened up even though for a mere second. He tried once again, "Asami.. Answer me."

 With his back facing Aki, the blond couldn't really see what kind of face the golden eyed man was currently making. But approaching him from the front was probably not the best option, so he chose to wait. Wait for Asami to reply, to finally explain everything to him. From his reaction, Akihito unconsciously built the hope he had buried deeply in sorrow the past few days.

 "Afraid?", Asami let out a low, evil chuckle, "Afraid you said? Afraid of what?"

 "Afraid of being hated by me.", Akihito answered without any hesitation coloring his voice, "Afraid of me stop loving you when I know the truth. When I know exactly who you are or whatever about you."

 Within the speed of light, Asami took hold of his wrists once again, striking him with his intense glare once again, "Where did you get that kind of idea? Have you gone mad?"

 "No. From the way you prevented me from knowing your personal information, and from the way you protested about me loving you. I get that kind of idea from those."

 Hearing that, Asami only smirked. He tightened up his grip on the boy, "Ho, what guts you have there, Mr. Know It All. Then, if you’re that fearless, let me just tell everything necessary about me.”

 Akihito glared hard when those words were thrown at him, he shut his mouth in a grim line as he readied himself to hear the truth that he had longed for so long.

 “I am Asami Ryuichi, the famous yet hidden fixer in Japan. Not only I am working as a fine businessman who owns several clubs and hotels, but I also do some dirty jobs. Dirty jobs that are only done by a few people in this whole world. Do you know what is it?”, when Akihito shook his head with eyes full of curiosity, Asami growled right at his face before answering, “I kill people, Akihito. I literally KILL. I even help those corruptors hide their dirty secrets from public. I am the public enemies. I have so many enemies outside of Japan. Russians, even Chinese. They are all my rivals. And oh, I don’t think you want to even hear what kind of things we rivals do in the meantime in our _crimelord_ war.”

 The blond’s eyes widened, shock colored his pale skin almost immediately. Judging from his face, Asami understood quickly. He let go of his hands, but still waited for a respond. He was curios just what kind of reaction this naïve grown up man would give to him.

 “Why?”, Akihito muttered out, “Why are you suddenly telling me all this?”

 Hearing the sudden question, Asami just quirked an eyebrow. _Is he stupid?_ “Why you asked. Of course I’m telling you just how scary I am! And now you’re still acting all stupid and pretend that it’s nothing?”, he leaned closer, “It’s dangerous Takaba! So, very dangerous to be with me-“

 “Then what?! I’m not scared, Asami!”, Akihito stared at him in the eye, baring his full wide eyes to the man. He took a deep breath and talked again, “Honestly, I was shock at first about hearing all of this. I really couldn’t imagine you play the antagonist role. But.. because it’s you, all of my fears had long gone. Because I believe that, how dangerous it is going to be if I stay by your side,”, he smiled at Asami warmly, “You will always be there for me, Asami.”

 Asami was lost for that. He didn’t expect the boy just had so much in him. He didn’t know that Akihito could daringly talk to him like this, could daringly shut him up with some powerful words that Asami didn’t see coming. He was unprepared, for the answer Akihito gave, and the other question the blond spat the next moment, he wasn’t ready either.

 “Th-Then what about you, Asami? What d-do you feel… about me? A-About this relationship?”, Akihito stuttered out, eyes looking at the cold, carpeted floor, “I know that no matter what you say at this point, I am 99% positive that you’re not gonna choose me and change your mind. But still, I want to hear it.”

 Asami just observed his reddened cheeks at that, glaring at him as he observed him once again like a fine, rare animal. “99%? Where is the other 1%?”, he asked, pushing Akihito off guard.

 Hearing that, Akihito hid his face even further, eyes shut in embarrassment, but he still answered to it anyway, “I.. I can’t help but think that maybe I still have a 1% chance to be with you so..”, he fidgeted once again, “J-Just tell me about your feelings towards me! After this, I-I will go, so, don’t worry!”, he nervously responded.

 Asami didn’t think about his action afterwards. He just unconsciously pulled the blond right into his embrace and held his body tight against his own with a tightening hold in. Akihito that jumped right into his arms, felt nervous immediately. His head was placed on Asami’s chest, the warmest place in the whole world that he had longed to feel. They had never cuddled each other so.. Akihito didn’t know that this place was so very WARM. He clung onto it like a lifeline as he listened to Asami’s rapid heartbeat. It calmed him somehow, especially the hands that held him both on the waist and the back of his head as a bonus.

 “Asami..”, Akihito called out.

 “You always want to do this right? Cuddling.”, Asami spoke lowly, “I could see it right in your eyes whenever we laid on bed after sex.”

 The blond pulled back a little as he glared embarrassingly at the man, mouth puckered into an adorable pout, “What the- I’m not! Bastard.”, his tsundere side suddenly came back, and he defiantly cursed himself for being that kind of character. This was like the perfect moment for them yet he dared to ruin it by mouth-trashing the man.

 Asami only smirked, “Oh? I just remember. You also want to do this, right?”, at that, Asami propped Akihito’s chin up and lunged forward.

 It was a kiss.

 Akihito’s eyes widened when that pair of lips that he always dreamed of touched his lips softly, soothing him down to the core. The kiss was short though, not even 20 seconds later, both pulled back, feeling the heat started to increase. Asami was so, satisfied by the reaction he got to see from a silent Akihito, especially that red-like-tomato face.

 The golden eyed man still held him right at the waist, “If you love me that much, Akihito, will you bear the pain on standing beside me? Even down to the abyss?”, he asked with a serious intent coloring his voice.

 But Akihito, unexpectedly, just clasped both his hands against Asami’s cheeks as he grinned cheekily, “Following you is my choice, of course I will!”, with that, Akihito lunged forward to kiss Asami again, now wilder than before.

 He wrapped his hands around the man’s muscular neck and the kiss they shared intensified. Within minutes they were licking, nibbling, even biting softly at each other’s skin. Touching each other like the first time.

 Asami’s touches on Akihito’s skin felt so different than before. Even though he didn’t say it directly, the blond knew that his touches were based of love. An overwhelming love at that. Because it felt so incredibly hot against his warm body. Only those touches could turn his body into a lovelier color. Akihito couldn’t ask for more.

 So, Asami Ryuichi officially cancelled his marriage with Mayako Yuri as soon as possible.

 But he would likely plan about it after several months ahead.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long, long delayy!!X( i hv been stuck with an annoying writer's block for a whole two days and its stopping me from continuing this for awhile. but i finished this at last! so yeayy /cheers/  
> btw, i didn't expect this to be THAT long so sorry for that'////'  
> aaaand im sorry to tell u guys that i may cant update for the next week bcs i will hv... FINAL EXAMSSSSSSS DAMMIT /kicks the furniture around me/  
> so, dont expect an update of either Kitty Darling and Ways To Be Romantic..  
> i hope u enjoy this story and I do not own the Finder Series!
> 
> random: I'm gonna get older yeay!


	3. My Life With You (omake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited. a little ooc i think, meeeeeh i just love fluffy so much so whatever:3

Sun had peeked through the curtain of the large window lazily, awakening the occupants at the room that were still sleeping soundly with their dreams accompanying them. A blond head poked out from under the blanket, shaking off the grogginess and sleepiness the owner was currently dwelling first thing in the morning. He got up slowly, and sat very, very carefully, regarding his sore ass of course. 

Takaba Akihito scowled at the figure beside him who had practically made his whole body aches from the way he did him last night. He really liked it rough, especially since he had a bad day yesterday. Bur despite the scowlings and protests Akihito threw at the man almost every minutes during their mating course, deep inside, the blond felt incredibly happy. Incredibly happy because he had never thought that he could be this close to the man, they even lived under the same roof now. 

It had been exactly 3 months since they started being in an intimate relationship, and stepped out from the sex-buddies-zone. It just felt like a dream. Because Akihito had never thought of exactly being in a relationship with Asami Ryuichi. But never mind that, after all they were both happy with each other. That was all that matters.

Yawning, Akihito began to move his body out of the blanket, swinging one of his leg out of the edge and stomped it softly on the carpeted floor of the bedroom. Before he began to stand up, he glanced a look at his lover's face and unconsciously smiled. Asami's face was usually smug and annoying, but his sleeping face was oppositely different. Couldn't fight the temptation, Akihito silently leaned forward and planted a soft, tiny kiss on the older one's forehead, feeling his skin heated up afterwards.

He hurriedly got back to his sitting position and attempted on standing up, but a hand suddenly grabbed his right wrist and pulled him back down onto the bed. The blond panicked for a moment but when the smug face of his lover came right in front of his face, he pouted, "What the fuck Asami!", he reflexively yelled.

"Sneaked up on a sleeping man, didn't you? How naughty you are.", at that, Asami began to pull Akihito even closer to him and targeted his white, porcelain-liked neck. 

Suddenly, Akihito felt a wet thing licked his neck area, and a set of teeth bit him softly on his neckline area. At that, he realized just what Asami wanted this early in the morning, "N-No! Asami.. No! We've done this so many times last nigh-ah.."

"But you don't seem to have enough of it.", mumbled Asami whilst still continuing his work. The blond jerked his neck away but it was all futile, Asami held him still with his hands.

Refilling up all of his guts and power, he pulled his hands away along with his neck and successfully pushed Asami out of his reach. His face was still flushed, but he still managed to fix a glare on his lover that was smirking upon him. 

"Asami! You said you gotta be up in the morning right? Having another important meeting with your client from yesterday? Come on! Move your lazy ass to the shower.", Akihito stood up and walked towards the door. Turning his head, he said, "Don't be dazing off in the shower. I'm gonna prepare you a breakfast."

Seeing how chirpy Akihito was, Asami only let out a low laugh and spoke, "Yes, whatever you say, my wife."

Thankfully, Asami was fast enough to dodge the flying house sandal that Akihito threw from the door.

 

After a quick wash in the bathroom, Asami walked out with only a towel covering his lower-half, just as always when he was in a hurry. After gelling his hair backwards, he swiftly wore his three-piece-suit and grabbed his tie. The golden eyed man observed his tie intently, as if it was some kind of an alien. After less than 3 minutes of holding it, another mischief idea popped in his head. Smirking, he hang the tie around his neck, but not wearing it, just letting it hang loose. 

He walked out of the bedroom confidently only to see Akihito delightfully busied himself in the kitchen, only in a thin tanktop, a tight boxer, and a charming pink apron that fitted perfectly on his slim body. Asami couldn't fight the temptation as he licked his lips like a predator preying on his prey. 

Asami silently strode towards the blond that didn't seem to notice his presence yet, and sneakily snaked his hands around that tiny waist, surprising Akihito as he jumped on his spot so suddenly. "A-Asami! What are you-!"

"I just couldn't help it when I see my wife's trying so hard to please me with his cooking.", Asami chuckled, his low chuckles echoed to Akihito's ears. The blond shivered.

Even though he felt like blushing, he still fought for his right against Asami's strong hold, "Asa-mi.. I need to- prepare for breakfast..!"

"YOU are my breakfast.", Asami countered, then feasted his neck again. At that, Akihito figured maybe Asami had a fetish on neck or something...

"Nnh.. Asa- stop.."

Akihito's reaction just fueled the fire in him more. He couldn't stop teasing the blond. He knew from the start when it comes to Akihito, he would be a total sadist. 

He suddenly lost all kind of control when he unconsciously reached towards Akihito's boxer, to the bulge that was already showing to be precise. He gripped his lover's aching member between his pure, white tights and Akihito let out a loud moan, his cheeks were pure pink and his eyes had already become hazy. Seeing that, Asami wanted more.

Akihito's body weakened immediately but the golden eyed man reacted quickly, catching his weight constantly when he felt it fell. Akihito lifted up his gaze and he could see the fire burning in those golden eyes, filled with undeniable desire and lust. Akihito then flipped his body towards Asami and rested his hands on the other one's wide shoulders. Heat increased between the two as Akihito lunged forward for an addictive heated kiss. Both tasted each other until their tongue became sore, but that didn't matter. They were hungry for each other. 

The switch inside them were mercilessly turned off when Asami's phone rang cheerfully. The pair immediately pulled back and eyed the phone like some annoying moment intruder. But then, both just laughed it out and let go of each other.

Akihito got back to his cooking while Asami reached his phone that vibrated continuously on the dining table. When he picked up the call, Akihito could see that the person on the other line was currently panicking, whilst Asami was trying to calm the caller. Several minutes later, Asami hang up.

"You are late, aren't you? And Kirishima was panicking there?", Akihito quipped, "That's what you get if you lazy around in the morning."

"Teasing my wife is not called 'lazy around'."

Akihito frowned but the pink didn't cease on spreading across his cheekbones. Shrugging off, he asked, "Can you make it if you eat your breakfast first?"

"I think I'm going to skip it. Kirishima sounded rather panick there, I should make him relax sometimes, I'm such a bad boss.", Asami chuckled.

"Well, at least drink your coffee.", Akihito came towards him whilst drying off his hands.

Asami obeyed like a good kid, drinking his coffee in one-shot. After that, he stood up and came face to face with the blond, looking down upon him, "Akihito, is there something lacking in my suit?"

Hearing that, Akihito observed the man from the head to toe. Everything looked perfect, everything seemed tidy, except... "Your tie?", the blond looked at him funny, "Why? Don't you usually wear it along with your suit?"

Asami only smirked at him, giving him chills, "I want you to fix it for me."

At that, Akihito's eyes widened in disbelief while his lips parted in confusion. He spoke, "I.. But I don't know how! You know I don't like suit and tie right?"

"Alright. Then I will teach it to you so you will always be the one who fixes my tie."

Asami then grabbed both of Akihito's hands in his and brought those towards his tie. He guided those smaller hands to fix his tie, from the way he did the loop, until he did the finishing touch of pulling down the tie slowly to hardened the knot. Akihito blushed every seconds of the studying session as he felt heat emitting from Asami's hands.

Once that was done, Akihito pulled his hands immediately away from Asami, feeling the embarrassment started filling him. Asami could only smile at that, and he unconsciously leaned closer to planted one, warm kiss on the blond's forehead, "You will start loving tie soon."

"Shut up.", he pout.

The golden eyed man then chuckled and turned his heels towards the front door, opening it so that he could walk outside. Akihito tailed him there, whilst holding his briefcase for him. 

"I think I will get home earlier today. I only have to do some photoshoots.", Akihito spoke.

"I will try to get home as soon as possible. Our time has been cut out by my busy schedule. I want to spend some time with you.", Asami replied, brushing his hand over the heated cheek of his lover. "I will be back. See you at home.", he smiled contentedly.

Akihito replied the rare gentle smile from his lover with his own, as he rubbed his cheeks against the comfortable surface of the man's warm palm, "Come back safely. I will wait for you at home."

Hearing that, Asami chuckled; slowly bringing his hand back to his side, "We sounded like a newlywed you know.", he turned around and headed out towards the corridor, ignoring the adorable blush that graced Akihito's cheeks once again. He's been blushing this entire morning.

"W-What the fuck are you saying this early in the morning?!", Akihito spat embarrassingly as he covered his reddened face.

Asami only stopped at his spot. And without looking back, he let out his deep baritone voice loud enough to reach the blond, "You don't want to?"

"Eh?"

"Being a newlywed, I mean.", Asami smirked then continued his steps towards the elevator.

Akihito only found himself dumbfounded as he slid down towards the floor. Face was overheated with embarrassment.

* * *

**EXTRA ******

“Kirishima, you just got married last month didn’t you?” 

The sudden question that was thrown at him made his body jolt up in surprise, making the same effect towards the other person who sat loyally beside him. Suoh only glanced a knowing-look towards his direction as Kirishima answered, “Yes, indeed I am. What about it, Asami – sama?” 

He could feel the clock ticking pass by nervously at his watch as he waited for another respond, though he really didn’t expect a constant answer from his cold boss. He really couldn’t predict what’s the man currently dwelling in his rich mind. 

“How does it feel like?”, Asami spoke from behind the black tinted separator glass, “Standing on the altar, facing your bride, and waiting for the old man in white robe finishes his damn speech so you could kiss your bride and slip in the ring. How does it feel like?” 

Suoh stiffened up at such question. Asami had never asked such personal question towards them, so that question was really the first. And the experience really gave them chills. 

"Well, it’s.. kind of exciting, and happy, Asami – sama.”, the bespectacled guy chose to answer simply and honestly. He didn’t dare to take such risk of taking the fixer’s question lightly. 

“Hmm, is that so? Interesting.”, Asami spoke, amused, “Well, I guess it’s time for me to feel that excitement. Don’t you think so? Kirishima.” 

Kirishima and Suoh only nodded and refocused on their driving. They didn’t want to be late and ruin this important meeting with another politician who was indeed wealthy and beneficial to become their partner. They needed to work hard from now. 

Because they might need a larger budget for an upcoming white event. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im baaaaack with this omakeXD idk this story just kept on popping in my head i cant help but just let it outXb but seriously, im working on my other fic too.. i just finished the finals so pls spare moii:'D  
> hope u guys enjoy this omake and comments r welcomed<3  
> I do not own the Finder Series.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I thought about making it into a one-shot. but then i consider this to be a two-shots (after some time thinking about it) and maybe the second part would come out soon? idkk, considering my busy schedule for the whole week;_;  
> anyway, hope u enjoy this and i promise i will continue my other work as soon as possible! /gets slapped/  
> I do not own the Finder Series.


End file.
